ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
AltiGudon
AltiGudon is an alternate version of Gudon from the Altiverse. Appearance Normal AltiGudon resembles his normal counterpart, however he is purple in color, his eyes are yellow, and he has knives for hands in place of whips. He also possesses a knife on the end of his tail. Reconstucted In reconstructed form, AltiGudon looks similar but with some robotic attachments. He now has dark red versions Darkclops Zero's sluggers on the ends of his horns, a golden wire in his tail, Narse's tail as a left arm, King Joe Custom's Pedanium Launcher as a left arm, Darklops Zero's eye in his stomach and silver parts in his legs. History Ultras' Bizarre Adventure AltiGudon makes semi-frequent appearances in the roleplay series, usually whenever the heroes visit the Altiverse. Being a typical enemy Kaiju, AltiGudon has been defeated multiple times, suggesting that there are multiple AltiGudons within the Altiverse. Into the Altiverse An AltiGudon appeared before the Ultras in the beggining, but was easily defeated by Ultraman Yugo, Redux and Blizzard. Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! When AltiEmpera tricked Shining Shining Zero into teleporting a sack to their location, AltiGudon and AltiTitanosauruscame out of the sack and attacked the Ultras. He was easily killed by Ultrasaur. Later, he was combined with the remaining parts of Darkclops Zero, King Joe Custom and Narse to become Reconstructed AltiGudon. In his new form, he put up a better fight, but was ultimately killed by the Ultras. Ultraman Kee AltiGudon appeared in episode 4 as one of Chimera Of 4's minions during his invasion on the Land of Light alongside AltiGomora and AltiDetton. Kee mostly fought with AltiDetton but when it was blasted by his Keeosen Ray piercing through his body and blasting AltiGudon and AltiGomora in the process, all three of them were killed. Forms - Reconstructed= Reconstructed AltiGudon An AltiGudon, now reconstructed with King Joe Custom, Darkclops Zero and Narse parts. *'Height': 57m *'Weight': 39,000 tons :;Abilities *'Bite' : AltiGudon can bite his enemies. *'Tail Blade' : AltiGudon can use the blade on his tail in combat. **'Electrocution' : His tail, now mechanically enchanced, can electrocute others by impaling or slasing them. *'Burrowing' : Being a Gudon, AltiGudon can borrow. *'Rocket Booster' : He now has a rocket booster on his back which allows him to fly at Mach 4. *'Darkclops Sluggers' : He has two sluggers on his horns which he can launch at his opponents telekinetically. *'Narse Whip' : His left arm has been replaced with Narse's tail which can be used in combat like a whip. *'Darkclops Visor' : Darkclops's eye located on hbis chest. **'Darkclops Matter' : A powerful crimson beam fired from the Darkclops visor eye in his chest. *'Pedanium Launcher' : Reconstructed AltiGudon is equipped with a canon on his right hand. **'Light Missles' : Reconstructed AltiGudon can rapidly fire light blue energy blasts from the Pedanium Launcher. }} Gallery 0734.jpg|AltiGudon normal 0579.jpg|AltiGudon's original image 8919E42C-8119-48E8-88C7-51D277EF093A.jpg|The original Reconstructed AltiGudon image Trivia *Images by Jjdornan. Category:MCCANN'S CRINGE INDUCING MATERIAL Category:Proof that GLOMB only knows how to make one kind of villain Category:Altiverse Kaiju